


Sleeping Cold

by icegoddez333



Series: Soul Society [1]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegoddez333/pseuds/icegoddez333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiro is feeling uneasy, so he doesn't complain when his lieutenant pushes him out of the barracks for a walk. While walking, he suddenly feels two spiritual pressures. One of them is a hollow. When he arrives to slay it, someone has beaten him to it. A young girl, who is NOT a soul reaper. Toshiro thinks she's mad to think she could possibly win against a hollow, until he sees what she is holding in her left hand. A zanpukuto. Who is this girl, what does she want and why is she here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl With The Zanpukuto

Toshiro’s POV

Something seemed different today. Everything seemed normal, everyone was acting normal, but Toshiro felt as if something was going to happen. The tension was getting to me, distracting me from the paper work. Rangiku was sitting next to me, doing her share of the work (Finally) and noticed my unease. "Captain, what's wrong? You seem distracted." Rangiku asked, looking at me with curiosity. "Well if you must know" I began, narrowing my eyes, "I have this unshakable feeling that something is going to happen." I finished, looking out the window. "Maybe you should take a walk the captain, I'm sure it's just nothing." Rangiku suggested, grinning. "But who would do the paper work?" I said. "I will!" she replied, jumping up excitedly. "But you never do your own work, how are you going to do mine?" I said. "I'll figure it out, now go!" She said, pointing to the door. Usually, I would have declined, but this was bugging me. I sighed and walked out. "Have fun!" Rangiku shouted at me before I disappeared. 

I was walking aimlessly, trying to figure out why this feeling was bugging me so much. "This isn't like me." I muttered to myself turning the corner. I felt the undeniable spiritual pressure of a hollow as I did so. "Damn it!" I muttered, racing in the direction of the spiritual pressure. Is it this event that I was predicting? I thought taking out Hyorin’maru, your zanpukuto. Then I felt another spiritual pressure come out of nowhere, and you didn't recognize it. Who could it be? I wondered, running faster. I was in the Rukon District, how the hell did I get here? 

I approached the waves of spiritual pressure, readying Hyorin’maru. As I rounded the corner, I gaped at the scene before me. A little girl was screaming her head off, with a slightly older girl standing in front of her. She was wearing a long-sleeved red and white kimono, had long black hair that reached her knees and had shining emerald eyes. But what shocked me the most, was the zanpukuto she held in her left hand.


	2. Surprise Vistor

Uta’s POV

The hollow roared in front of me. The child behind me was wailing. That was going to be distracting. _Concentrate on the enemy in front, not the friend behind_. Yeah I know, thanks voice. _Run up and take it by surprise_. Doing as the voice said, I ran at the hollow, making it freeze in confusion. I jumped, aiming to slash open its mask. It recovered from its shock and brought its left arm to protect its head. I sliced through its arm, making it roar in anger. Before I could react, its remaining arm swung at me, throwing me into a tree. I got up quickly as the hollow advanced on me. _It is stronger than a normal hollow, but you are capable of defeating it_. _They don't have a big intelligence, because they are focused on devouring souls. Confuse it, be a step ahead_. Whatever you say voice, I thought back. I ran straight at the hollow, then before it could snatch me up, I slid through its legs, then before it could turn round, I jumped over its head. Before it could face me, I sliced through its mask, and the hollow disintegrated.

I sighed. That was hollow was harder to defeat then the others. _You did well_. Thanks. I turned to the child, who was staring back at me in wonder. “It’s okay little one, you are safe now. Go home." She got up, bowed and whispered a hurried thank you before running off. I smiled. She was so young and cute.

_Behind you_. I whirled around to face a possible new opponent. _Do not strain yourself, you are hurt_. I'll be fine. A short kid was walking towards me, but he was about three inches taller than me. He was wearing a black Shihakusho. Over that was a white sleeveless Haori with the number 10, printed on the back. He had impossible blue eyes and white hair. It was really white. He had a sword strapped to his back. He stopped three metres away from me. "Who are you?" I asked, getting into a defensive stance. His eyes narrowed. "I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad 10. Who are you?" Squad? What the hell was this guy talking about? "My name is Uta Kazume." He glanced at my sword. "Where did you get that?" I frowned. "Why should I tell you? I don't even know you." He frowned as well. "You’re not a soul reaper, are you?" What? "I don't know what a soul reaper is." His face turned expressionless. "I will ask once more, tell me where you got that zanpukuto." Zanpukuto? I glanced down at my sword. Is this guy crazy? _Be careful. Avoid a fight at all cost. This one is too strong for your level_. Noted. "Again why should I tell you?" He looked towards the setting sun. "You're going to have to come with me Miss Kazume." I took a step back, my grip tightening on my sword. "I don't take orders from you." He glanced at me, his face still turned to the sunset. "Now you do." And with that he disappeared. My eyes widened. _Look out_. Before I could turn, something smacked me in the back of the head. I started to fall, but before I blacked out I said two words. "Damn you."


	3. The Captains Meeting

Toshiro’s POV

As she fell, she managed to say two words before blacking out. “Damn You.” Before she hit the ground he caught her and picked her up bridal style. Sun had officially set, and dusk was settling. He glanced down at her now peaceful face. Uta Kazume. She was definitely a mysterious figure. She was still gripping her zanpukuto tightly. I tried to tug it out of her grip, but she would not let go. I sighed. I have a feeling this girl is going to lead to trouble. Just like that Ichigo Kurosaki.

I ran back Toward the Seireitei. The head captain needed to see this girl. But she was injured, and he couldn’t present an injured girl to the head captain. He changed direction, heading towards the squad 4 barracks. Fortunately, He stopped in front of the seventh seat, Hanataro Yamada. 

“C-Captain Hitsugaya! W-What are you doing here?” he looked down at the girl. “And who is she?” I held her out to Hanataro. “I have no time to explain. This girl’s name is Uta Kazume. She needs to be healed by the time I come back for her. Do not ask your captain or other squad members to help. I am sure you are capable.” He seemed flustered, but took the girl and laid her down in the room beside them. When he came out, he bowed and said “I’ll do my best Captain Hitsugaya.” I nodded and took off using flash step.   
When I reached the 1st squad barracks, The Lieutenant was walking out of the captain’s office. He seemed surprised to see me. “Did you need something Captain Hitsugaya?” I gave him my usual stare. “Yes. Where is your captain?” He seemed surprised that I had asked. “He’s in his office.” He gestured towards it before walking off. 

I pushed at the office doors, walking in. The head captain sat at his desk, watching me. “Captain Hitsugaya, what is going on?” I stood in front of him. “I need you to call a captains meeting sir, I can’t explain right now but please do it.” He stared at me for a while, judging my expression, even though I didn’t show you any. “Very well captain Hitsugaya.” I bowed quickly and said “Thank you” before rushing back to the squad 4 barracks.

As I arrived there, Hanataro Stepped away from the sleeping girl. “Hanataro.” He jumped and turned around. “Oh! C-Captain Hitsugaya! You were fast!” I glanced at the girl. “Is she completely healed?” He smiled. “Yep! She’s sleeping from exhaustion right now.” I went in and picked her up, then turned to the seventh seat. “Thank you for doing that. I’m sure you had other duties. Sorry to get in your way.” He seemed surprised. “N-No Captain! You weren’t in the way at all!” I nodded and flash stepped away. 

I arrived at the captains meeting, pausing in front of the door to straighten myself up. When I entered the room, all eyes turned towards me, and several of them widened when they saw the girl I was carrying. I walked to the middle of the room and stopped. The head captain looked at me.

“Captain Hitsugaya, what is the meaning of this?” I placed they girl on the floor. “Sir. Earlier today, I was taking a walk to clear my head, because I had the strangest feeling something was going to happen. When I arrived at the Rukon District, I felt a hollows spiritual pressure. As I went to the confront it, I felt another spiritual pressure I didn’t recognize. When I arrived at the location of the hollow, I found a girl protecting a child. With a zanpukuto in her hand.” All the captains were shocked at this. As I described the fight, the captains put the dots together, looking down at the zanpukuto that the girl held in her hand. As I finished speaking I told them her name. “Her name is Uta Kazume.” The head captain looked at the child lying on the floor. He struck his cane on the floor once. “Awaken, Uta Kazume.” We all watched as the girl slowly sat up and opened her eyes.


	4. Introductions

Uta’s POV

_Wake Up. Wake Up Uta._ Why? What happened? _Remember the boy with the white hair?_...Yes. God Damn it, he knocked me out. _You need to wake up._ The voice was being oddly insistent. Working on it, I thought back irritably. When I knew I was awake, I got up slowly and opened my eyes.

10 people stood around me, staring at me, including that white haired kid. The one I was facing, the really old guy with white hair and a beard, and I know this is going to sound completely irrational, made me want to run, more so than the others in the room. He spoke in a deep and important voice. “Uta Kazume. You are not a soul reaper, yet you have a zanpukuto. Explain yourself.” I stood up slowly, and looked around at the others in the room. They were wearing the same uniform as the white haired guy, who was standing in a line with the others. I stared and lifted my arm pointing at him. “You’re… Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya?” He nodded. _Be careful Uta. These people are extremely dangerous._ The voice didn’t have to tell me that. All of them wear giving me the creeps.

“I guess before you explain yourself, we should tell you who we are.” The old guy spoke up. I gave him an odd look, but nodded. _Listen well. Knowing who your enemy is, is the first step to victory._ You said that about the hollows too, I thought to the voice.

The old guy interrupted my silent conversation. “I am the head captain of the Seireitei. I am also the captain of squad 1. I am Genryusai Shigekuno Yamamoto.” I nodded to let him know I had heard. No wonder this guy gave me the creeps.

 A short girl with a commanding look on her face stepped forward. Her blackish, purplish hair was held in two pony tails wrapped in bandages. She wore a sword diagonally on her back. “I am the captain of squad 2, the stealth and punishment force. We take care of finding the location of the soul societies enemies, and if necessary assassinations. My name is Soifon.” Her voice was very commanding. I felt like I should drop too my knees, but I just nodded again.

A tall woman with a kind face stepped forward. She had long black hair that was platted in front of him, going all the way down to her thighs. Her sword was strapped to her side. “I am the captain of the squad 4. Our Job is taking care of the wounded, healing them. My name is Retsu Unohana.” She gave me a reassuring smile. She was the only one who didn’t give off an impending aura. I gave a timid smile back.

A tall man with the most serious expression on his face stepped forward. He had black hair that went down just past his shoulders. His sword was strapped to his side. He wore white clips in his hair, signalling aristocracy. “I am the captain the captain of squad 5, Byakuya Kuchiki.” This guy looked so uptight, it was actually scary. I gave him a nod.

A… Man, beast… thing stepped forward. He had the head and body of a fox. His eyes were piercing and calculative, and hazel. His sword was strapped to his side. “I am the captain of squad seven, Sajin Komamura.” I, again, nodded.

A seemingly relaxed guy stepped forward. Over his uniform he wore a pink flower Haori. He was tall, with dark brown hair that was held in a ponytail, trailing down to his lower back. One strand of hair fell in front of his face, right between his eyes. “I am the captain of squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku.” He was grinning the whole time he spoke, and after gave me a lazy salute. I couldn’t help but smile back, and I also gave him a salute.

Toshiro stepped forward, that same serious expression on his face. “I am the captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya.” I glared at him; he had hit me in the back of the head. But I gave him a nod.

The tallest of them all stepped forward. He had spiky black hair, with little bells on the ends. A scar ran vertically down his left eye, his right eye covered by an eye patch. He looked like a freaking clown, but the sadistic grin on his face and the menacing aura gave off, made me absolutely terrified. “I’m the captain of squad 11, the fighting division. My name is Kenpachi Zaraki.” His voice was really rough, and I could only manage a small nod.

A guy with a crazy appearance stepped forward. His face was painted blue, and any hair that might have existed was covered under a white hat. It looked plastic, and its tips were sharp, pointing right. “I am the captain of squad 12, the research and development division. We do experiments and gather information, but we can protect ourselves. My name is Mayori Kurotsuchi.” His voice was bizarre, but I couldn’t find a word to describe it. He seemed absolutely crazy, so I just nodded to him.

A man who was of medium height stepped forward. He had long white hair that went down to the bottom of his shoulder blades. The aura he gave off was caring, and his eyes were filled with kindness. “I am the captain of squad 13, Jushiro Ukitake. It is nice to meet you, Miss Kazume.” I blinked shocked. He seemed very kind, and his smile was somewhat calming, I smiled and gave him a nervous wave.

“You now know our names.” Said the head captain. “Together, we are the captains of the thirteen court guard squads.” As he said it, it seemed as if this one moment was just… dramatic. I was half expecting to see fireworks, or hear thunder. “Soooo.” I drew the word out. “Why are you missing 3 captains?” Everyone in the room froze.


	5. Explanations

Toshiro’s POV

“Soooo.” She drew out. “Why are you missing 3 captains?” Everyone in the room froze. She glanced around, not knowing the weight of her words. Before I could say anything, the head captain spoke. “The 3 captains you do not see, ex-captain of squad 3 Gin Ichimaru, ex-captain of squad 9 Kaname Tosen, and ex-captain of squad 5, Sosuke Aizen betrayed the soul society not long ago.” Those words were simple, but fell with the weight of an axe. Their betrayal still hurt, especially to Sajin.

Uta flinched. “Sorry to bring it up, I-.” The head captain interrupted her. “Do not apologise child. We all need to forget the ties we had to them.” It seemed he was not just talking to her, but to us as well. I clenched my fists. I would never forgive them, especially Aizen.

“Now Uta Kazume, explain yourself.” The head captain said, looking at her expectedly. She glanced at the other captains, some giving her a stone look while others gave a smile. When she looked at me, I kept a clear face. She looked back to the captain. “As you know, my name is Uta Kazume. I remember how I died, but I am uncomfortable about sharing that information. How I got my sword? It was a couple of years after I came to the soul society. I was walking through the woods at night. I always used to do that when I couldn’t sleep.” Her face darkened visibly. “I heard screams I recognized. They were friends from the town I lived in. When I got to the clearing, I…” She paused, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I saw hollows. A whole bunch of them. And they were, they were…” A tear rolled down her left cheek. Her head had lowered, but she lifted it, looking straight into the head captain’s eyes. “They were devouring my friends.”

 All of us were shocked. She looked young, and she had gone through that! “I was frozen in shock. I just stood, there and stared. One of them was still alive, but she was badly injured, lying in a pool of her own blood. When the hollows moved to eat her as well, I recovered from my shock and screamed. I don’t remember much after that, but what I do remember is my control snapped.” What? What does she mean by ‘snapped?’ “The next thing I remember, is waking up in a mix of dust and blood, with this sword in my hand.” She lifted her zanpukuto to emphasise what she said.

The head captain spoke. “So your rage at seeing your friends devoured conjured your zanpukuto.” She gave him a confused look. “What is a zanpukuto?” He seemed surprised. That is what your sword is called. A zanpukuto. Every soul reaper has one.” Her eyes widened. Does that mean I’m a soul reaper as well?” The head captain shook his head. “No. You would need to join one of the 13 court guard squads, and be practised in the art of slaying hollows.” She seemed somewhat relieved.

“Can I leave?” Uta asked. “You may not.” The head captain replied. “I have one more question to ask you. What is the name of your zanpukuto?” She frowned. “Name?” “Every zanpukuto has an individual name. Do you know the name of yours?” She was surprised, and she wasn’t trying to hide it. “I-no. I-I don’t.” The head captain stood. “You must find out. If you wish to become stronger.” She took a step back. “S-Stronger?” The head captain nodded. “Yes.” To everyone’s shock she fell to her hands and knees, and was slightly trembling. After about 30 seconds, she stood. “How do I find out?” the head captain shook his head. “You are the only one who can answer that child. That information is hidden deep within you. You hold the answer.” Her head dropped. “Thank you.” She whispered. The head captain struck his cane onto the floor. “Captain Hitsugaya, this child is now under your care, until I say otherwise.” I was surprised but agreed. “You may leave.”


	6. Meeting Squad 10's Lieutenant

Uta’s POV

“You may leave.” Said the head captain. I was in utter awe of this guy. He had such an air of authority about him. It was as if he was born to lead. Toshiro walked over to me. “Come. You have much to learn. I am sure my lieutenant can fill you in.” I blinked. “Lieutenant?” He started walking, and I followed after them. “A lieutenant. You could call them second in command if you like.” Wow. These guys think of everything.

_Observe them. Knowledge is a powerful weapon._ Voice! If you hadn’t noticed, these people are trying to help me! _Didn’t you listen? Not long ago 3 captains betrayed the soul society. What they didn’t tell you is those 3 declared war on the soul society._ What! But why? They have thousands of soul reapers, lieutenants and 10 captains. Why declare war on them? They are severely out numbered. They have no hope of winning. _They obtain a powerful object called the Hogyoku. It has the power to remove the line separating soul reapers from hollows._ Are you kidding me! What could they want with that? _They have joined with the hollows._ What! That is… insane!

“Are you alright Uta? You seemed distressed.” I jumped. Toshiro was giving me a worried look. “I’m fine; this is just a bit overwhelming.” He nodded. “We are nearly at the 10th squad barracks.” I nodded.

When we got to his barracks, soul reapers turned and looked at us oddly. “What’s with them?” I asked, lazily gesturing to the squad members. “They are probably surprised that you are smaller than me.” I laughed. “You are small, but I am smaller.” He gave me a small smile, one only I could see. We approached a big door. “This,” he said, “is my office. We will find my lieutenant in there.” He opened the door.

The first thing I saw was a tall woman with orange hair and a large chest. The second thing I saw was darkness. And I couldn’t breathe. I waved my arms around. I was being crushed by something. _Some things are not what they appear._ I heard a woman’s voice. “You’re so cute!”“Rangiku, your suffocating her.” That was Toshiro. The thing released me and I could breathe again. I took big gulps of air. The orange haired woman spoke. “Sorry captain. I couldn’t resist, she was just so cute!” I realized the thing that was suffocating me was the woman in front of me.

She smiled at me. “I am Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, but you can call me Rangiku. What’s your name?” I blinked. This woman was so laid back, it was actually scary. “My name is Uta Kazume.” She smiled. “So, what are you doing with my captain Uta? Are you two going-” “Rangiku.” Toshiro interrupted. Rangiku frowned. “But captain, you two would be so cute together! Look, she’s smaller then you!” At this point I was as red as an apple. Dating! We had just met. And he had already knocked me out. I shook my head to get rid of my blush. “Rangiku.” Toshiro began. “Uta is a not a soul reaper, yet she has a zanpukuto. She recently slayed a hollow, and no doubt that hollow was not her first. I have been put in charge of her care. I was hoping you could show her around.” She smiled and squealed a little. “I’ll do so right away!” And with that, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the office.


	7. The Tour Part 1

Uta’s POV

## Rangiku dragged me through her barracks, waving to her fellow squad members. “Rangiku, I can walk by myself.” She ignored me, rushing out of squad 10s barracks. I tried to get out of her grip but she was way stronger then she looked.

 

 _Remember, learning more about the enemy is a crucial step to defeating it._ I groaned mentally. Voice, these guys are my friends, get that through you thick head! _I know, and I get that you want to fill the empty void in your heart, but if any of your friends here betray you, at least you’ll know their weaknesses._ Geez, talk about dampening the mood.

“Izuru!” I snapped out of my conversation with the voice and looked ahead. Sure enough, someone was walking towards us. Rangiku dropped my wrist and pushed me forward, nearly making me fall over. “Geez Rangiku, be more careful. She’s only a little kid.” Really? Why does everyone say that?

“Izuru.” Rangiku said, “Meet Uta Kazume, a girl with a zanpukuto.” I smiled shyly and waved. “N-Nice to meet you.” Izuru blinked. “Nice to meet you too. I’m lieutenant Izuru Kira of squad 3.” He smiled warmly. He was tall-ish, around 6 feet tall. His hair was a light blonde, stopping at the shoulders, his fringe covering 1 eye.

 He looked at Rangiku again. “What are you doing with her Rangiku?” She grinned. “My captain told me to show her around.” He laughed. “You just wanted to get away from your paperwork!” I blinked. Well, it seems I’ve melted into the background. “He looked back down at me. “Well I won’t keep you guys. I hope to see you around Uta.” I blushed, and stammered. “L-Likewise.” And then Rangiku was dragging me away from the squad 3 barracks and its lieutenant.

“Rangiku.” I began. “You know, this would look much less stranger if I was walking on my own.” She grinned down at me. “Now where would be the fun in that?” She said, and continued walking. I sighed and let her have her way.

As we walked, I noticed that there was an odd commotion. Funny, I don’t see or sense any hollows? _This might not be a hollow. The soul society has many enemies._ Let’s just hope no one gets hurt. Though the activity was worrying me, I was quickly distracted by the beauty of the Seireitei. Old Japanese buildings lining the streets, sand roads, green patches of oasis, filled with cherry blossom trees. Some of the petals drifted on the wind through the streets, giving it a surreal look.

Rangiku’s hand left my shirt so fast, I fell onto my back. “What the hell Rangiku!” I said, glaring up at her. She just smiled innocently. I blinked. “That smile…” I whispered, lost in a memory. Rangiku crouched beside me. “Hey, what’s with that face? Did I hurt you?” I shook my head, partly to answer her question, partly to shake away the unwanted images that flashed through my head. _Uta…_ I’m fine. Just a bit tired. _We both know that’s a lie._

Rangiku took my hand and hauled my up. She then gestured in to the gigantic building in front of us. “This,” she said “Is squad 1’s barracks. All the big meetings are held here. You’re not allowed in, unless you’re summoned, it’s an emergency, or your part of the squad.” I nodded. This place is gigantic! _The squad 1 barracks overlook the Seireitei. The squad itself is huge, so all the watch posts are filled. But that doesn’t mean just anyone can join._ Wow! The Seireitei is so cool! And they’re really smart, to run the whole soul society.

Then Rangiku was dragging me to god knows where. We soon stopped in front of another building, which was a great bit smaller than the squad 1 barracks. Rangiku planted her hands on her hips. “This is the squad 2 barracks. It’s full of assassins.” She frowned. “Everyone in it is so stiff! If they would just loosen up! Well, except for their lieutenant. But he’s an idiot.” I blinked. Rangiku was still frowning. I sighed. “Let’s go Rangiku, before you do anything stupid. “She gave me a surprised look. “How would you know I would cause trouble?” I smirked. “I’m good at reading people.” I closed my eyes, sighing. And your captain warned me you would be difficult…

She grinned. “Well aren’t you the surprising one? I shrugged. “Eh.” She grabbed me and started moving again. I twitched in anger. “Rangiku,” I began. “I can walk by myself!” I shouted. She stopped walking and let go of me, putting her hands up. “Okay, okay, no need to shout.” I breathed out, and started walking, Rangiku leading the way.

I was starting to get worried about how many soul reapers were running past, but I was soon distracted by the white building in front of me. It was big, one of the biggest ones in the Seireitei. It kind of looked like a hospital.

I look to Rangiku. “Is this a hospital?” She looked at me and laughed. “This is the 4th Division. They specialize in healing. Unfortunately, The Seireitei doesn’t really appreciate them, especially the 11th Division. If it wasn’t for their captain, they would be in serious strife.”

 I frowned. “Isn’t that guy who looks like a clown their captain?” She gave me a strange look, and laughed. “Ah” She wiped a couple of tears away from her eyes. “You.” She burst out in laughter again. “You shouldn’t say that again.” I blinked. “Why not?” She shook her head. “They are the most feared squad in the Seireitei. Their captain is one of the more powerful captains.” I sighed. At least he seemed like an interesting character. _Do not underestimate him. Kenpachi Zaraki is a man to avoid at all costs._ Aw, jeez voice. I’m so glad you care, but I already figured that out.

“Their lieutenant though…” I looked at Rangiku. “What about him?” “SHE” Rangiku emphasized “is the only female in the squad.” I smiled brightly. “Good for her, keeping up with the big boys.” She gave me a look. “She looks about 4 years old.” My eyes widened. “W-What did you say?!” Rangiku sighed. “Not a lot of people know the story, but it seems wherever captain Zaraki is, so is the lieutenant.” I shook my head. “The kids gonna get killed.” Rangiku just smiled.

Then I was on the ground, with something heavy on top of me. _What is it with you and getting crushed by unknown objects?_ Shut up voice. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” I felt the weight come off my body. I opened my eyes to see a boy in his teenage years. He was not very tall, but certainly taller than me or captain Hitsugaya. His zanpukuto was hanging loosely by his left side. He was wearing the normal soul reaper uniform, but with a blue sash going from his right shoulder to his left hip. His hair came straight down. It was black, with a blue hue.

 _This one seems to be an… interesting character._ What the hell is that supposed to mean?! “Are you okay? May I help you up? I didn’t hurt you did I? Oh my god I did! I’m so sor-” “Whoa there tiger, slow down. I’m fine. And yes, It would be nice if you could help me up.” He smiled nervously and extended his hand. I smiled back and took it, and he lifted me up off the ground.

He bowed. “I’m so sorry. I was in a hurry and didn’t see where I was going.” He smiled sheepishly and put a hand behind his head. “Stop apologizing, I need to be more aware of my surroundings. I’m usually the one to knock into people, not the other way round. It’s a nice change.” We both laughed.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I’m here too.” I glanced up at Rangiku. “Oh, I’m sorry Lieutenant-” she glared at me. “I mean, Rangiku.” “Hey, aren’t you the one I treated earlier?” I turned back to the man and gave him a confused look. “What?” “You were injured by a hollow, so captain Hitsugaya came and told me to heal you.” So that’s why my back doesn’t hurt anymore. I grinned. “Well then thank you?” “Hanataro. Hanataro Yamada.” He stuck out his hand and I took it. “Thank you very much Hanataro Yamada. My name is Uta Kazume.” He blushed. “It was no problem.”

“Hanataro! We could use your help over here!” I swung towards the new voice to see a woman wearing a Shihakusho with a lieutenants badge on her left arm. Her hair was a very light violet almost white in colour. Her hair was styled with a pixie cut, with beaded strands of hair in some places.

Rangiku turned around excitedly, waving her hand in the air. “Hey Isane, over here!” The girl slowed to a stop in front of Rangiku. “Lieutenant Matsumoto, what are you doing here?” Rangiku pouted. “Don’t be so formal Isane. I’d like to introduce you to someone.” Rangiku smiled and gestured towards me. “This is Uta Kazume. I’m showing her around the Seireitei because my captain didn’t have the time.” “You just wanted an excuse to get out of your paperwork.” Rangiku just smiled. Sighing, Isane turned towards me and smiled. “It’s nice to meet you Uta. I’m the lieutenant of squad 4, Isane Kotetsu.” I bowed and smiled brightly up at the tall woman. “It’s nice to meet you too Lieutenant Kotetsu.” She nodded to me.

She turned back to Rangiku. “I’m sorry Rangiku, but we’re a little busy right now. Squad 11 started a fight, and a lot of people were injured.” Hanataro shook his head. “Didn’t they already do that last week?” Lieutenant Kotetsu sighed. “Yes, but this is the eleventh division we’re talking about.” Hanataro nodded, and then turned to me. “It was nice meeting you Uta, and it was nice to see you again Rangiku.” He bowed before running off. Lieutenant Kotetsu smiled. “I have to be off to but it was nice meeting you.” I nodded. “Likewise,” I said before she rushed off.

I turned to Rangiku. “They seemed nice.” Rangiku shook her head. “They’re too nice I you ask me.” I gave her a strange look. “That’s not necessarily a bad thing.” Rangiku shook her head. “All the squad is like that. They need to make a stand, or they’ll never get any respect.”

I shrugged. “I guess even the Seireitei has its faults.” Rangiku snorted. “We are far from perfect.” I glanced at her. “No one truly is,” I replied softly. She looked at me funny, then shrugged. Then she started pushing me in another direction.

I sighed. “Where are we going this time Rangiku?” She grinned. “You’ll see.” After a short amount of time, we came across a normal looking barracks, with the number 5 set on one of the walls.

We both walked up to the entrance. As I passed in front of it, something rammed into me. _I hope you’re not going to make a habit of this Uta._ It’s not my fault! “Whoops sorry!” I looked at the girl who lay on the ground, a charming smile on her face. “That’s ok, but I really hope this is the last time I bump into someone. She blinked, but kept on smiling.

“Momo! Where were you going in such a hurry!” I looked up at Rangiku. Momo got up and extended her hand to me, helping me up, before turning to Rangiku. “I was going to visit Shiro! I’d heard that he something in the Rukon district.” Rangiku laughed. “Would you like to meet her?” Momo frowned. “What?” Rangiku put a hand on my shoulder. “This is Uta Kazume. Toshiro found her fighting a hollow over in Rukon.” Momo smiled. “Well hi Uta. My names Momo Hinamori, and I’m the lieutenant of squad 5!”

 I smiled, and started to study her appearance. She was small, and looked a little fragile, but otherwise all right. Her eyes were brown, and her black her was swept up in a bun, covered in a blue hair net thingy. A lieutenant’s badge on her right arm completed the look. “I can’t believe you call Captain Hitsugaya Shiro.” I said, giggling. She giggled too. “We were friends as kids.” I nodded. “That explains a lot.”

 _Be careful about her Uta. She’s broken and dangerous._ Like me huh? I looked closely at Lieutenant Hinamori’s eyes. Now that I looked closer, I could see the sorrow in them. “Well,” she said. “I must be off, but it was nice meeting you Uta.” I smiled you too Lieutenant Hinamori. She smiled and took off, and I watched her go.

Still staring after Momo, I said, “She’s broken.” A blunt statement, but I knew Rangiku would explain. “She was very close to her captain. When he betrayed the soul society, he nearly killed her. If Captain Unohana hadn’t been there, Momo wouldn’t be here.” I turned to Rangiku. “Is she going to be alright?” She smiled. “She’ll get through it. After all, she’s a soul reaper.” I nodded slowly.

“Let’s go!” She said, leading me away from the squad 5 barracks. I frowned. “Why are you so damn happy all the time?” I mumbled under my breath. _She seems to be hiding sadness behind happiness._ Really? Maybe Rangiku was close to one of the ex-captains? _Maybe._

“Here we are, the squad 6 barracks!” Rangiku said, pointing to said barracks. They looked bigger than other normal barracks I’ve seen. Then Rangiku scared me by yelling, “Renji, get out here will ya!” I turned to her, hissing, “Rangiku, you just can’t yell random things right outside a functioning barracks!”

She smiled. “Yo,” said someone behind me. I whirled around, grabbing for my sword, but Rangiku caught my hand. “Seriously, he’s not that bad Uta.” Before me stood a guy who was really tall, and had red hair. He looked kinda like a pineapple. His hair was in a pony-tail, and tattoos lined his forehead. He looked irritated, and wore a Lieutenants badge on his right arm.

“What the hell Rangiku? Yelling out my name like that.” He frowned, crossing his arms. I instantly ducked behind Rangiku. It wasn’t exactly him I was afraid of; I just didn’t like tattoos very much. _Uta. The tattoos look nothing like there’s._ Even so, doesn’t mean I like it. “Renji, You’re scaring my new friend!” Rangiku whined. She stepped out of the way, giving me a clear view of Renji. He is eyes seemed to soften.

“Sorry about that, didn’t mean to scare you.” He walked towards me slowly. I shook my head, forcing a smile. “You just surprised me, and so did your tattoos.” “What do you mean? My tattoos are awesome!” I couldn’t help it. I laughed. “So it would seem.” Rangiku looked at Renji. “Renji,” she started. “This is Uta Kazume. My captain found her in Rukon fighting a hollow, and she has a zanpukuto.”

He blinked. “Interesting.” He said. “Well, my name is Renji Abarai. I’m the lieutenant of squad 6. I nodded. “Your captains a noble.” He looked surprised. “Yes, he’s the head of the Kuchiki clan.” “I see,” I replied nodding as if I knew who they were. _They are a powerful clan that takes care of the history of the soul society. One of the four noble clans._ I see now! Those people. _You can be really dense sometimes._ Hey!

Rangiku grabbed my arm. “Onto the next squad!” I shook my head in disbelief at her. “Well then,” said Renji. “I’ll see you round squirt.” He said ruffling my hair. I smacked them away. “Don’t call me that! I’m still growing!” He laughed. “Whatever you say… squirt.” I flinched. “Why you-” I started, before Rangiku managed to drag me off in another direction, Renji’s laughter following after us.  


End file.
